


(i just wanna) dip you in honey

by DRIPPINJUN (orphan_account)



Series: baby we are made out of stars < camboy markno adventures > [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Camboy Mark Lee, Collars, Crying, Dom/sub, God Complex, God Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Puppy Play, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DRIPPINJUN
Summary: mark and jeno decide to stream for the second time after that fateful day when they first met
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Series: baby we are made out of stars < camboy markno adventures > [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732627
Kudos: 89





	(i just wanna) dip you in honey

**Author's Note:**

> haven’t written smut for a while but a sequel was heavily requested !! i’m planning on turning this into a mini series so please leave any feedback you may have ^~^

mark carded his fingers through jeno’s hair, brushing the dark strands up and away from his eyes so that he could fully see the younger boy. his eyes were wide, fists curled into shaking fists in the material of mark’s hoodie. “we don’t have to stream it if you don’t want to.” he kept his voice soft, focusing on the way that jeno’s breath seemed to be catching from nervousness. 

it was far from the first time that they had met up, a happy accident that came from jeno telling mark where he lived during a late night phone call. their cities were a few hours apart, but they were both perfectly happy to make the journey. they usually saw each other a few times a month and it wasn’t always for completely filthy things. 

mark had no idea what they were. no idea what to call the mess that was him and jeno. but he knew that they weren’t dating, even if there was a part of him that ached to call jeno all his own. a part of him that ached to introduce jeno to his friends and family and not have to act like he was a secret. a part of him that ached for domesticity: especially when the younger boy kissed his cheek over the mugs of hot chocolate that mark made for him when he was completely fucked out. 

the younger boy shook his head, breaking mark from his small reverie, their eyes met for a split second before jeno was looking back down at the mattress. “no! i want to,” he tugged at the rips in his jeans, he could be as lewd as anything but he always got shy about it beforehand - mark found it ridiculously endearing. he was a perfect contradiction. “i really want to, i’m just nervous. i wanna be good.”

mark laughed gently, letting his hand drop from jeno’s hair and instead settling it on his thigh; thumbing over the skin that the rips laid bare. “you weren’t nervous last time, pup.” 

jeno whined at the pet name, “that was different and you know it.” he paused for a moment, finger nails digging into his palms, “don’t want the others to hate the fact that i’m actually with you.” the way that he squeezed his fists betrayed exactly how scared he was and mark hated how small he had made his voice. how he had demeaned himself subconsciously. 

“hey, now. none of that. if they don’t like you then i don’t want them on my account, pup. they’re just gonna have to come to terms with the fact that you’re my most precious angel, yeah?” mark had felt so awkward asking jeno if he wanted to stream with him; it felt far too provocative especially considering the fact that jeno had only appeared on one of his live-streams on that fateful day when they had met, but he had sucked it up and asked anyway. (mostly, mark just wanted to show jeno off to all of his followers again). 

jeno nodded, a small smile gracing his lips as he looked up at mark. “it’s just gonna be one for your followers?”

“i promise. and if you want to stop then just tell me, pup, i won’t mind.” he could feel himself vaguely falling into his space, but he tried to keep that down; instead fixing his gaze on jeno, he decided to start things off gently: “can you go and fill up your water bottle for after please? i’ll start getting set up.”

jeno nodded quickly, shifting off of the bed and leaving mark in his bedroom. he did the tedious part of the process first, setting up his camera at the foot of his bed and initiating the countdown on his laptop. he always preferred to save the fun part of the set up process to the end, when he got to doll himself up and pick through the toys that were shut away in his cupboard. the older boy tugged his joggers off and tossed them into the washing basket - pulling fishnets up his legs, he revelled in the way that the material felt against his skin. he set a few toys on the bedside table and smeared a coat of black lipstick across his mouth. he leaned back against the headboard and waited for the countdown on his laptop screen to come to an end. mark looked directly down the camera lens as the stream went live - stretching his legs out in front of him on the bed and smiling to himself.

“hey, angels. i hope you’ve all been good for god because today’s stream is going to be a special treat.” he could hear the influx of notifications and laughed, “it’s exciting, right? there’s gonna be a special guest playing with us today.”

jeno came back into the room, perfectly timed - something that mark couldn’t even have made up - his water bottle clenched tightly in one hand and a spark in his eyes. he didn’t say anything, just stared at the way that mark was lounging on the bed - a satisfied smirk on his lips. his eyes tracked across mark’s body, skipping over his hoodie and zeroing in on the way that the stockings stretched out around his thighs.

the younger boy put his water bottle down and crossed the room. “take it off,” there was a pout on his lips as he looked down at mark.

mark raised an eyebrow at him, “that didn’t sound like you were asking very nicely, jen.” the younger boy looked down at his feet, avoiding mark’s gaze, “i thought you were gonna be good for me, hmm? try again.” when jeno didn’t speak up, he slapped his thigh lightly. “come on.” 

jeno kept his gaze on the floor, “can god please take his hoodie off? know you said you wanted it on for the stream and it hasn’t started yet but please.” he practically whined the last word. 

it always had that effect on him. lingerie. jeno fell to pieces for it. it always seemed to make him long for more and more and more until mark wasn’t even sure that he’d be able to take it. pushed him into the depths of his pup space where he was willing to do absolutely anything for mark. he loved to watch the younger boy fall apart for something so simple.

the older boy cupped jeno’s cheek in his hand, turning his face towards the camera, “the stream’s on, angel.” he could feel the blush that flooded the younger boy’s cheeks, how his mouth fell open as he blinked dumbly. 

the laptop had started to beep incessantly, notifications of the chat coming through rapidly as all of his subscribers realised who was with him. mark felt the smirk that crept onto his lips and tugged his hoodie over his head, exposing the bare skin of his chest and the soft pair of underwear that he had on underneath. jeno’s eyes were fixed on him: bright and hyper aware of every movement that mark made. “they know it’s you, angel, why don’t you say hi?” he grabbed the younger boy’s hips tight enough to bruise and pulled him in between his legs, pressing kisses to the back of his neck.

jeno waved nervously at the camera, his head falling back onto mark’s shoulder when he bit at a particularly sensitive spot just below jeno’s pressure point.

mark kept mouthing at his neck, teasing over the skin with his teeth as if he was going to break out. he lathed his tongue over any of the marks that he left, soothing the slight burn that jeno felt right down to his very core. after jeno let out a tiny whimper, the older boy decided to take pity on him.

“strip, puppy.” jeno complied immediately - as if he had been conditioned to do so - his hands tugging the soft fabric of his jumper over his head. he paused momentarily when his fingers caught in the waistband of his jeans, but quickly lifted his thighs to push them down his legs when mark pinched the bare skin of his stomach. 

the older boy glanced at the small flip screen of the camera, making him pause for a second. he flicked his eyes down, tugging jeno’s hair to move him to the side, so that he could see - gaze falling on the younger boy’s thighs.

mark stopped dead. jeno had panties on. they were a gorgeous shade of pastel blue, lace trimmed and slightly too small for the younger boy; evident in the way that his dick didn’t fully fit in the material. the room was silent and the air seemed to shift around them, waiting for the spell to be broken. “fuck,” he breathed out in jeno’s ear, any sense of coherence gone in an instant. “this is new, angel.” he kept his grip on jeno’s hair, moving one hand down to trace over the supple skin of his upper thighs. 

jeno whimpered slightly, “god just looks so pretty with them, wanted to try too.” mark released his grip on the boy’s hair, turning his chin back so that they were looking at one another - it was surely uncomfortable for the younger boy but he didn’t complain. 

“you‘re just the prettiest boy, pup, so good for god.” his words were practically forced out of his throat in a growl, the older boy barely able to restrain himself when jeno whined in response. he bit a small mark into jeno’s neck, turning him back around to face the camera and lightly massaging his neck to make sure that he hadn’t hurt the boy with the angle he had moved his head to. he simultaneously leaned forwards to read the comments that were coming in frantically. “you’re right, sunshine6, he is gorgeous, isn’t he? pup’s so strong and big - always has everyone falling over their feet for him. god loves to break him down into nothing, remind him of his place.” 

he trailed his fingers up jeno’s torso and circled them around the younger boy’s nipples, relishing in the way that he jumped slightly. he had flushed a bright red from the comment and mark could practically pinpoint the moment that he fell fully into pupspace, “god,” his voice was high and desperate, the pout on his lips seemingly audible, “want my collar, please.” 

“oh?” mark unwrapped his legs from around jeno’s and leaned over the bed to reach for the collar and chain lead that jeno loved the most. “since you asked so nicely.” he secured the black collar around his neck, slipping two fingers underneath it and pulling to check that it wasn’t too tight. the younger boy’s eyes were focused on the laptop screen, but his whole body went lax at the sound of the lead being clipped on. “you see something you like?”

jeno nodded eagerly, pupils blown wide as he twisted around to face mark. he pointed to one of the comments, letting the older boy read it aloud. “‘god, can angels please, please see puppy worship you? he looks so pretty and it would be so cute to have him all over you.’” jeno let out a small breath, sinking back against mark’s chest and turning to look up at him with pleading eyes, “puppy likes that idea, jm141, well done.”

“can i, god?” jeno’s voice was quiet and sweet, his lips turned up into a small smile at the very prospect of touching mark. he looked beautiful: skin covered in red marks from his dom’s teeth, black marks from his dom’s lipstick and bruises from his dom’s hands. innocent eyes but a body that spoke of sin.

“go ahead, angel. if you make god feel good then he might have a reward for you.”

mark settled himself back against the headboard, the lead held loosely in his hand - mimicking his earlier position and gestured towards jeno. the younger boy was sat still on the bed, seemingly in shock that he was being allowed free reign to touch his god. the sound of the comments coming through from the laptop was consistent, and mark managed to tune it out when jeno crawled the short distance towards him - dropping himself between mark’s thighs. 

he mouthed softly at the smooth skin of mark’s leg, his fingers pulling at one of the criss crossed sections of the fishnets to try and get better leverage. “don’t rip them, puppy, god likes these ones.” jeno nodded, pulling away quickly with a light in his eyes; he wiggled his butt slightly - exactly like an excited puppy and reached over to the bedside table where mark had left his lipstick. mark watched fondly as jeno uncapped it, assuming that the younger boy would smear it haphazardly across his lips.

he did not.

instead, jeno brought the tube down to mark’s thigh and started making clumsy letters with it; a huge smile taking over his whole face when the older boy gasped in recognition. mark ran a hand through jeno’s hair gently, ruffling it lightly when the younger boy leant into his touch - entirely unsure as to what was being written on him. 

eventually, jeno sat up and pointed proudly to his work. “puppy’s god.” and oh it was beautiful, his angel claiming him softly - mark could feel himself getting hard. the idea that jeno was all his completely overtook his senses and he growled, low and deep in his throat. he pulled jeno up by his lead and moaned deeply as the younger boy kissed him messily. 

he knew he was in control, but there was a part of him that loved this tiny piece of power that jeno could hold over him. 

a part of him that loved the way that it felt like the younger boy was trying to hold him down. 

jeno rolled his hips slightly, his hands moving frantically over every bare part of mark’s skin - as if he was mapping it out and trying to learn every tiny blemish that littered the pale flesh. he leaned back, tilting his head to look at mark and smiled - “pretty.”

mark could feel the colour rising to his cheeks from jeno’s gaze but chose to ignore it, tapping his fingernails against the metal of the leash and tugging at it lightly just to see jeno squirm. “you think god’s pretty?” the younger boy nodded almost immediately, sometimes preferring to keep quiet in his headspace - mark hummed under his breath, “well god thinks that puppy is even prettier - so delicate and gorgeous, all for me.” 

jeno blushed heavily, shifting off of mark’s lap to lay down beside him and tugging at the older boy’s hand. mark raised an eyebrow at him, lightly flicking his chest in an effort to make him speak. 

“would god sit on my face, please?” his words were barely more than a whisper, soft and unsure of what he was allowed to do. it was rare for mark to just let jeno do whatever he wanted, but the older boy was enjoying it; seeing his pup out of his comfort zone was always intriguing. mark moved to the end of the bed, turning the camera towards the side where the younger boy was laying and then spun back around to face jeno. he let his fingers rest on the waistband of his soft black panties and subconsciously bit his lower lip.

“you wanna eat me out, pup?” jeno nodded eagerly and mark savoured the way that his eyes fluttered closed at the words, “well you better get these off first then.” he took jeno’s lead into his hand and let an afterthought spill from his lips, “use your mouth, angel, get yourself ready to treat god right.” he moved around to the other side of the bed and stood beside jeno, pulling on the leash the whole time to revel in the choked whimpers that it drew from the younger.

the notifications coming from the laptop were so consistent that the noise seemed to fade into the background.

jeno rolled over onto his side and rested his cheek against the bulge in mark’s underwear for a short moment (the older boy was already painfully hard), pressing a quick kiss to the material before he clenched the waistband between his teeth - scraping mark’s skin slightly in his eagerness - and slowly edged them down mark’s thighs over the words that he had left there. he seemed to be paying careful attention to not ripping them which made a smug smile settle on the older boy’s lips. 

he was so focused on his task that jeno didn’t even notice mark’s hand creeping towards him until the younger boy made a fist around his cock. he went deadly still, fingers balling into fists and his teeth tightening around the fabric. “careful now, jen, i told you not to rip them.” there were tears collecting on the younger’s eyelashes as he tried to keep himself under control, overwhelmed by the suffocating touch.

finally, finally. mark gave one smooth stroke and then removed his hand entirely. “you’re so wet already, pup, are you really that desperate for it?” the tears were rolling down jeno’s cheeks again and he shifted his head down to avoid the older boy’s stare, moving the material of the panties over mark’s thighs and then releasing them so that they dropped to the floor. 

he tilted his head back up to face mark, eyes watering and large, “yes, god. wanna make you feel good.” he let out a shaky breath, “please.”

mark relished in the way that jeno looked and caved slightly. he hoisted himself up onto the bed and positioned his knees on either side of jeno’s head, tugging him up by his leash so that his mouth was resting against mark’s hole. he dropped the younger boy back down again and put all of his weight through his hands, lifting himself so that he was just out of reach. 

jeno whined bitterly, but kept his hands to himself. he knew that he had been allowed privileges today that he probably wouldn’t get for many scenes to come and it seemed that he realised that mark would only let him go so far. so he lay there and watched as mark rolled his hips; patient even in the face of utter lust.

he knew all to well what happened when he was naughty. 

he barely even processed what was happening when mark spoke up, “if it’s too much then tap me three times.” he nodded dumbly, not recalling the fact that mark couldn’t see him and let out a muffled whimper when mark dropped himself back to jeno’s face. 

it was instinctive, the way that his tongue immediately came to lathe around mark’s hole. he held onto his own thighs to kept his hands occupied and went completely all in. 

he swiped his tongue over mark’s hole a few more times, pleasure seeping through every inch of him at the taste and the sounds that leaked from the older boy’s lips. he bit at the soft skin of his perineum and sighed happily, falling into a rhythm of licks and small bites. it felt perfect. “this is lovely, pup. you’re so good with your mouth.”

the praise gave jeno a slight ego boost and, with a sudden surge of confidence, he spat into his god’s hole; fucking the liquid into him with his tongue as the older boy growled deeply in the back of his throat. “filthy boy.” 

jeno kept his eyes closed as he continued his ministrations, but they opened suddenly when mark pulled himself away. the older boy had the audacity to laugh, a low and heady sound that was clouded with lust. “calm down, pretty thing.”

he moved himself so that his cock was level on jeno’s and then moved to grind against the younger boy, not stopping to take his underwear off. the slide was rough, aided by the precum that jeno had been leaking for the best part of ten minutes. the fishnets strained over the muscles of mark’s thighs and jeno could feel himself getting close to the edge embarrassingly soon. 

“god, puppy needs to cum!” it was both a whine and a shout, a desperate plea that sounded like heaven to mark’s ears. he rolled his hips a few more times before leaning down to whisper filthy words in the younger boy’s ear. 

“god’s gonna count down and then you can come at the same time as him. soil your pretty underwear like the dumb pup you are.”

“five.” jeno bucked his hips upwards, meeting every roll that mark made with his own movement and whining harshly at the friction of the lacy material on his dick.

“four.” he bit his lip harshly to try and contain himself, salty tears still rolling down his face and hands reaching out for god.

“three.” mark took one of his hands, squeezing it softly as he angled his thrusts more ferociously against jeno’s. grinning at the way it felt to rut against him like a kid.

“two.” mark reached out with his other hand and stuffed his fingers into jeno’s mouth to let him quieten himself down.

“one.” the younger boy’s eyes were cloudy and desperate. any semblance of coherence or strength long vanquished.

“cum, angel.” and jeno did, the strings of white seeping through the baby blue material and mixing with mark’s own. the older boy had his head thrown back, a long groan still falling as jeno whimpered desperately. jeno panted around mark’s fingers heavily, a thick sheen on his mind as he watched mark slowly collect himself together.

the older boy turned back to the camera, “i hope you liked the treat, angels.”


End file.
